


Broken Wings

by InkStainedWings



Series: Nickifer [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Wing Grooming, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 02:24:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21486781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStainedWings/pseuds/InkStainedWings
Summary: Nick wakes up alone every morning despite Lucifer always being in bed with him when he goes to sleep. Now he learns why.
Relationships: Lucifer/Nick (Supernatural)
Series: Nickifer [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1219538
Kudos: 41





	Broken Wings

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this as a LuCain fic but Nikifer is my guilty pleasure and I think it suits them better. Enjoy!

It wasn’t uncommon for Nick to wake up alone. Lucifer didn’t need sleep and didn’t like partaking in something so human. Plus it left him vulnerable and there was nothing Lucifer hated more than feeling vulnerable. So most of the time Lucifer would start off in the bed beside him at night, stroking his fingers slowly through Nick’s hair but by the time Nick woke up in the morning Lucifer would be off in a chair reading or out on the porch staring at the sky lost in memories that Nick wasn’t sure he wanted to ask about.  
So when he woke up to an empty bed Nick thought nothing of it. He got up and dressed himself before heading into the kitchen to make breakfast. Lucifer was out on the porch again staring at the clouds with a longing that made Nick ache just looking at him.

  
“Will you join me for breakfast today? Or at least some tea?” Nick murmured as he walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around Lucifer’s middle, resting his chin on his lover’s shoulder. Lucifer would never admit to it but Nick knew Lucifer missed the connection they had as angel and vessel. That’s why he was always as affectionate as possible. Touching seemed to help. 

  
“I miss it.” Lucifer said so quietly Nick barely caught it and he frowned unsure how to react to that.

  
“Heaven?” He asked guessing that was the reason for his mate’s constant staring but the way Lucifer’s face curled in disgust confused him even more.

  
“No. Heaven holds nothing to me now. Flying. I used to have the most beautiful wings in all of heaven. Young angels would beg to touch or groom them and I still remember the sound of their laughter when I would let them cling to my feathers. We’d fly out through space and I’d let them dance in the glow of dying stars like fireflies to you humans.” He said his tone ancient and filled with pain. Nick knew better than to speak this time. He just waited for Lucifer to collect himself and continue.

  
“It was part of my punishment. Michael broke my wings so I could never fly again. Otherwise you think I would just let myself fall into hell and the cage?” He asked and turned to look at Nick who shook his head.

  
“It does make more sense why you stayed on Earth so long after and didn’t just leave to some other planet. I’m guessing they can’t be healed either?” Nick questioned letting the hand still resting on Lucifer’s shoulder fall to rub between his shoulder blades imagining how glorious his wings must have been.

  
“No. Only our father has the power to repair that sort of damage and he would never do such a thing. I’ve debated cutting them off many times but I haven’t been able to bring myself to do so. I suppose it’s the last thing that still marks me as what I am, who I was. Though they are useless now, without them I… I think I might loose the last connection I have to the me before.” Lucifer admitted disgust back on his face but this time at his own emotions. Nick smiled at the familiar grimace.

  
“Let me see them.” He ordered and Lucifer’s eyes snapped to his immediately and narrowed.

  
“Why?” He demanded. “They aren’t beautiful anymore and they are useless as I’ve said.”

  
“I don’t care Lucifer. I want to see them anyway. They are a part of you and you claimed that when we got together you would hide no part of yourself from me. Or have you lied?” Nick asked knowing there was few things Lucifer hated more then being accused of lying. He never lied. Manipulated? Yes. But never lied. So he knew he had won. Lucifer growled knowing it too as he tore off his shirt and moved out into their yard to give himself more room before pulling the wings from where they were folded away in his grace out into Earthly realm.

  
There was a flash of blinding white light which Nick had to shield his eyes from before he watched the ground beneath Lucifer’s bare feet freeze with the contact of the Morningstar’s pure grace. It was fascinating but it didn’t distract him for long since now there were six huge white wings stretching from Lucifer’s back. The longest had to be at least twenty something feet to the tips of the feathers and that was even with the way they were bent, unable to stretch out fully due to the injuries that had been inflicted on them. They shimmered like snow in the sunlight but the longest feathers were almost clear and reminded Nick of the icicles that formed on his house in the winter. It took him several minutes to really focus and see the scars and patches where feathers had either fallen or been ripped out. But to him it only made the wings more beautiful in their imperfection.

  
“You are a liar.” He finally spoke and Lucifer looked over his shoulder to glare at him but Nick only grinned in return never afraid of what he knew would be empty threats.  
“They are still beautiful because they are still you. Only as you have changed, so have they. May I?” Nick asked and Lucifer’s expression softened while he nodded giving Nick permission to touch them.

  
The once vessel was surprised when the feathers weren’t cool to the touch the way the rest of Lucifer seemed to be. They were silky and smooth but not exactly soft either. It was like polished metal under his fingers only they bent and moved easily so he could rake his hands through them.  
Lucifer hissed and fell to his knees at the movement so Nick jerked his hands free worried he had hurt him.

  
“They haven’t been touched in so long, it’s like fire… But it feels good. I just need time to adjust, please.” Lucifer explained his head bowed and Nick nodded knowing no one else would have ever lived after seeing his lover so weak but he was the exception. Always. So he started again petting them again, walking around slowly as he tried to groom them the best he knew how. He was no expert on birds or winged creatures but he could guess that the feathers turned and bent the wrong directions should be smoothed out and ones extremely loose should be helped to be removed. 

  
For several hours he worked his way through every wing and feather glad that food wasn’t something he actually needed any longer after their bonding. He wasn’t sure he would ever get an opportunity like this again. When he finished, he looked back to Lucifer only to find him hastily wiping away tears as he stood and folded the wings back into his grace. Nick missed their presence already but said nothing, only taking Lucifer’s hand to lead him inside.

  
“You made me miss breakfast, now you owe me.” He mock complained and Lucifer rolled his eyes glad his mate understood not to speak of what just happened between them yet. Maybe one day he would be ready but not yet.

  
“I owe you nothing. I still don’t understand how you eat that disgusting stuff.” He bickered back but there was a new light around him. A new joy and peace. That night he didn’t leave the bed. He just wrapped invisible wings around Nick and thought maybe they might still have a purpose after all.


End file.
